fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Magic
|rōmaji=Zonbi no Mahō |type= Caster Magic Subspecies Magic Black Arts Living Magic Necromancy |user= Aleister Kuroma }} Zombie Magic ( , Zonbi no Mahō; lit. "Forbidden Magic of the Undead Creature") is considered to be one of the most grotesque forms of the Black Arts — utterly violating the principles of life & death for one's own gain. It's also one of the few magics that gives the user a form of immortality — turning them into the very creature that they control. It's said that this magic was used to overthrow many government in ages past, causing much destruction and mayhem. It also caused the deaths of over thousands upon thousands of individuals, most of whom were mages. This caused it to gain the moniker, "Potent Magic of Bio-Terrorism" (命震駭行為の致死魔法, Meishingaikōi no Chishi Mahō) — denoting to the danger it causes to the world as a whole. Knowledge of it was lost when its creator was captured and sealed away by past government officials, unable to kill him through ordinary methods. However, as a fail-safe, he recorded the magic in various tomes & texts, sealing them in various parts of the world so that it may thrive in the late future. Known to be one of the oldest forms of its kind, it's uses the principles of both Living Magic & Necromancy to properly function; this classifies the art as a form of Subspecies Magic. It's also similar to most forms of Subordination Magic, albeit with slight differences. It's considered to be an extremely versatile Caster Magic, as it gives the user various advantages. It's considered to be one of the few Black Arts forms that's able to utilize Magical Barrier Particles to an extent. This makes it highly dangerous in the hands of any mage, especially one well-versed in the Black Arts. Currently, the only recorded user of this form is Aleister Kuroma — an individual who's considered to be one of the most formidable Dark Mages known to the magical world, the magic complementing both his given appearance & personality; so much so that he's considered to be one of the most wanted criminals by the Magic Council because his possession & given mastery of it, having the potential to put an end to humanity. Overview Trivia *This magic is based on Giselle Gewelle's Schrift power — "Z" - "The Zombie", from the anime/manga series, Bleach. It's also based on the effects of Sayoko Minase's Zombification Virus from the anime/manga series, UQ Holder! *This magic was created out of the author's boredom & wanting to experiment on the potential of Giselle's power in the FTverse. *The kanji used for this magic is altered, but has the same meaning. The word 不死生物 means "Undead Creature" — the basic quality that sums up a Zombie. *This magic was originally intended to be a Curse. However, the author change his mind and made it into a Black Art as it seemed to be more fitting and the future character for it is going to be a human. Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Black Arts Category:Ancient Spell Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Under Construction Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World